


A Loving Offer

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [145]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathy and Monty have a little surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> To Barbara

"I'd be honored to carry a child for you."  
  
Kathy had surprised Quinn and Ian with these words on Father's Day, when she and Monty invited them into the Prentices' den to broach the subject of prospective parenthood. She had explained that Lelia was enough of a handful for them, and they didn't plan on giving her siblings. A brief discussion of artificial insemination followed, but the men had no ready answer, never having considered the idea before.  
  
They were quiet on the ride home, mulling over this new possibility.  
  
When they were comfortably settled on the couch, cappuccinos in hand, Ian said, "Have you ever thought about becoming a dad?"  
  
"Not at all. When I was growing up, it never seemed realistic." Quinn sighed. "I knew, even as a kid, that I didn't want what my parents had. Even though they put all kinds of pressure on me to marry, I just couldn't do it."  
  
Ian nodded. Though seven years younger, and raised in a more open-minded environment, he'd felt the same.  
  
"And now that we can be parents, I'm just not interested." Quinn took Ian's hand. "I have everything I ever wanted, right here with you."  
  
He looked at Ian intently. "But what about you, lad? If this is important to you, it's important to me."  
  
Ian smiled. "You're all I've ever wanted, too. And Lelia's such a part of our lives that I don't feel we're missing a thing."  
  
Quinn nodded. "I couldn't love her more."  
  
"I feel the same way. But, to be honest, it's like what they say about grandparents -- I love spoiling her, then I'm glad when she goes home to her folks." A familiar spark of mischief danced in Ian's eyes.  
  
Quinn chuckled in understanding. "Kids would definitely cramp our style."  
  
Ian groaned. "I know. Remember Kathy and Monty didn't get enough sleep for almost a year."  
  
"Not conducive to a healthy love life." Quinn frowned into his mug.  
  
"I couldn't even imagine cutting back." Ian leaned in, tongue darting out to lick a dot of foam off Quinn's lower lip.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Quinn took advantage of Ian snuggling closer by capturing his lips in a caffeinated kiss.  
  
"We have a great life together, and I don't want it to change." Ian nipped at Quinn's jaw.  
  
"Me, either," Quinn agreed. "One of the things I've always liked about being gay is that I knew I'd never have to worry about birth control."  
  
"And with the way we go at it, that's a blessing." Ian snorted. "Just think of all the Trojans we would've gone through otherwise. Or if we'd been positive."  
  
Quinn's crinkles were on full display right before he kissed Ian again. "At least we're doing our part to support the lube industry."  
  
"Speaking of which, we'd better buy more soon." Ian's twinkle said that they'd need a lot.  
  


* * *

  
  
That Saturday, they were ready to give Kathy and Monty their answer. They'd invited them over for drinks, while Jo and Keith took care of Lelia. Ian opened a bottle of Barrington Blush, a souvenir from their trip to The Wayfarers Inn last December. He poured it into the Rosenthal wine glasses the Mastersons had given them for Christmas.  
  
"Kathy, we're the ones who are honored by your loving offer," Ian said earnestly. "You and Monty have a lot of room in your hearts to volunteer to share such an intimate bond with us."  
  
Kathy blushed an attractive shade of pink, which complemented her blonde hair. "You're our brothers," she said simply.  
  
Monty squeezed her hand. "Talk about keeping it in the family," he said, chuckling.  
  
The brothers shared a wink, and Quinn could see the not-readily-visible connection between them. Ever the diplomat, he said, "We were tempted to take you up on it, but we already have one remarkable little girl in our lives."  
  
Smiles all around.  
  
"Y'know, I thought you just might say that." Monty grinned at Kathy as if he'd won a bet.  
  
Kathy looked up at her brothers-in-law shyly. "I wanted you to have the option."  
  
Ian said, "We'll always be grateful to you for that, ma piuthar." (my sister) He topped off their wine glasses with a flourish.  
  
"You've always made us feel as if Lelia is ours as well." Quinn sipped his wine.  
  
Monty nodded. "Lelia feels that way, too. Every time she visits, she comes back chattering and happy."  
  
Quinn and Ian beamed at each other, avuncular pride gleaming in their eyes.  
  
Ian took a thoughtful sip. "Have you run this by Mom and Dad?"  
  
Monty shook his head. "Don't worry. We didn't tell the folks. They've been pushing for another grandchild."  
  
"Shouldn't have said we wanted two." Kathy's tone was rueful.  
  
"We couldn't have known back then, sweetheart." Monty put his arm around her. "That was before Lelia was born."  
  
Kathy leaned into his side. "We'd like to be hands-on parents but with our jobs, it's just not possible with another baby."  
  
"I'll have a talk with them. They know how lucky they are to have a grandchild at all." Ian sighed. "Look at Ginny and John."  
  
Quinn patted his thigh. "Well. at least you've made my folks feel like they're her grandparents, too. It really matters to them."  
  
"Family makes all the difference," Ian said, fingers entwining with Quinn's.  
  
"To our teaghlach!" (clan) Monty toasted, and they clinked glasses with enthusiasm. 


End file.
